


Those words

by BeccaTobichu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, For a Friend, Gijinka, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaTobichu/pseuds/BeccaTobichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing your twin is never easy || AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those words

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend and I have OC (semi-OC?? I mean they're canon but w/ absolutely no info so) muses for the Heroes of Truth and Ideals on Tumblr. For a little background info on these to maybe help understand the story, Unova (known as Isshu at this point) was controlled by Kalos but they were shits so the twins worked together with Kyurem to lead a revolution to gain independence and that's how they formed Unova. This also takes place before they were known Heroes, with Shinri later being the Hero of Truth and Adair later being the Hero of Ideals.
> 
> Also, two other small details to maybe help, (not too important, but still good to know), Adair will fight the sun while Shinri hates fighting, and the revolution was originally Adair's idea, with Shinri eventually joining to keep an eye on his brother and help protect him. The second thing is that Shinri has daddy issues.

  He couldn't breathe. His throat was too constricted. Any breath he tried to take refused to make it to his lungs, no matter how hard he tried. Ah, was this the end for him? It couldn't be though. They were still fighting—still struggling. 

  He still had to protect Adair. 

  His brother was staring down at him, fear in his eyes. He was saying something, but Shinri couldn't make it out. 

  He was tired. 

  He was tired, in a way that it felt like his strength was slowly being pulled out. He could smell blood, and it took him a moment or two to remember that it was his own. He really did feel something carefully pulled out from him, and he realized it was the sword that had been driven through his stomach. 

  Adair was still shouting. 

  There was another face in his view now—Kyurem. Shinri let out a whimper of pain as he felt himself lifted slightly, and he knew Kyurem was dressing his wounds, trying to wrap bandages around it and stop the bleeding before too much was lost. Adair seemed more and more scared as the seconds ticked by, and at the sound, he seemed just about ready to break. Kyurem seemed to ask Adair something, the only reason Shinri knowing that was because Adair shook his head in return. There was determination in Kyurem's eyes as he told the other something before heading off, probably to go get help. 

  He was lifted up, a bit of hesitation in the movement as Shinri gave another small whine. He could feel Adair's chest against his cheek, his arms wrapped around him, as if he thought that if he held on tight enough, then Shinri would live. He could hear Adair's heartbeat, thumping loudly, and surely too quickly. 

  "Shinri....I-I don't know if you can hear me right now, b-but please, just hold on." 

  Shinri's chest tightened. He had never heard Adair's voice shake so much. He wanted to say something, to tell him that he would be alright—to try and reassure him in some way, so that maybe his brother's voice wouldn't _shake so_ ** _much_** —but when he tried, his words only dissolved into a bloody cough, that left him even more out of breath. Adair's arms tightened around him, and his whole body was quivering. 

  "I should have never let you get involved in this...." 

  With much more work and energy then it should've taken, Shinri placed a hand on Adair's cheek, wanted him to look at him— _really look at his face_ —and when he did, he saw a smile. It had been Shinri's choice to fight. It had been _his_ ** _choice_** to join the revolution, and he didn't want Adair for a second to think that he had somehow forced his hand into it. 

  Shinri's vision was clouding. His hand slipped to fall to his side, his head resting on Adair's chest, glad that at least he was still alive. It wouldn't be long until Shinri wasn't, and they both knew it. His eyelids were feeling heavier and heavier, and it was getting hard to keep them open. 

  "Shinri, I want you to listen to me closely." 

  Adair wasn't even sure if Shinri could even hear him, his eyes shut as he was losing the battle against the darkness swallowing him up. Even still, he had to say it. _Someone_ had to say it, and even though it wasn't the person Shinri had been hoping and dreaming it would be from, Adair needed him to at least receive those words from someone. Shinri was fading more and more, and Adair struggled to speak past the lump in his throat. 

  "I'm proud of you." 

  Adair's words sounded muffled, as if Shinri was under several feet of water, sinking lower and lower. He almost thought for a moment that he was just hearing things, until the others next words reached him through all the fuzz in his mind. The last words he would hear, and a ghost of a smile pulled up his lips as his last breath slipped out. 

  "I always have been."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this you can find their rp blogs on Tumblr at sideoftrxth and fusionbolts


End file.
